The Diary of Ezmeiyah King
by lost in the nothingness
Summary: Course language and sexual content. The diary of a Hogwarts Student.


August 30- in my Drawing room thing  
  
Hey well this is my little bookish thing, ok so its a diary I just never thought I'd actually say that it was. I got given this crappy book for my birthday in July, Man what do they think I am? A person that likes writing? Hmm... Well what ever. Well I suppose I better tell u about myself. My Name is Ezmeiyah King and I am a 16-year-old witch. Yes a witch. I have long straight Black hair and Bright green eyes (people say I look like Harry's twin, Honestly Why would I want to look like that!) I have a few Siblings...unfortunately... There's my 18-year-old Brother Bradley (by the way if you ((When I say you I mean YOU BRADLEY)) happens to be reading this...you shall die a very painful death) my 13 year old sister Aaliyah and my 11 year old brother Ewan.  
  
They all go to hogwarts as well...yes-even Brad as he failed so he had to stay behind! Haha shame! Well...I'm in the best house of all time SLYTHERIN of course, but sadly so is Malfoy, He's also in my year. Man its like it's stalking me! Dude! He angers me so much, Basically coz he Hates Chester, how could you hate Chess? He's the coolest Guy in the world! He's my Boyfriend, all of my friends thought that he was out of my league but he wasn't! They thought I was crazy for going with him. C'mon I mean how many American 17 year old, Black headed guys come to hogwarts? NONE! Well apart from mine... He's leaving at the end of this year, why? That's just like taking all my happiness away and telling me not to breath on Tuesdays! Honestly! Oh well he's going to be a quidditch coach...or summing to do with quidditch.... I would play...but no... I seriously can't be bothered. Too lazy.  
  
Man being back in Muggle-vania is Annoying, There's nothing to do and NO MAGIC! WHATEVER! Dude! A bird just flew into my window.... good thing my window was open...or I'd have squished bird all over my window. I dunno why we had to move to muggle country! I mean we were perfectly fine in our old manor but no we had to move here and be stuck with a very old massive old, Crappy, old, Falling apart, have I mentioned old? Castle thing. Apparently Dad needed the under ground laboratory for this new "experiments" (basically he's just testing some new potions, He's a potions Master for the ministry of Magic, Finds new and exciting Potions and actually can create some as well) but anyway I suppose I cant complain as I have half of the west wing to myself and I'm as far away from Bradley as possible!  
  
That's the best thing I suppose...Being away from the worlds most annoying person. I'm so glad I was the only one in Slytherin from my family...everyone else was sorted into Gryffindor. Mum was going "you'll be in Gryffindor for sure, where else would they put my darling? After all, all of your wizarding Family has been sorted into Gryffindor, It's King tradition!" and Dad was going "Of Course you'll be in Gryffindor, You're a King!" but haha look at me Sly little Mia placed in Slytherin. Mum was very shocked when she found out! In fact Aaliyah told me she cried!  
  
Wow I write lots. I thought I didn't like writing! Oh well...YAY School in a few days! I get to see Chester again! I'll be 6th year, but also stuck with Harry and Draco. Don't even get me started on pansy or should I call her Panties! Haha Panties! I hope she's not in all my classes like last year...she's a freaken stalker as well! Really why does everyone want to stalk me! Aaliyah has her stupid little Gryffindor friends over! And is in MY WING OF THE CATSLE! Hold on; just have to push her down the stairs!  
  
Man that was great fun! I'll have to do that everyday. The Bird is still in my room! It's scary! Rather if u ask me! One little spell can't hurt can it? Just a tiny little Charm? Just a little body locker Charm...just for Aaliyah! Grr she's annoying me too much...I'm going over to Usha's...See ya!  
  
( Ezmeiyah (  
  
September 1st- Slytherin Common room.  
  
Well yes, school.... School school school..... what can I say about school???? HMMMMM??? I'm on a massive high that's what I can say about school. That's what school does to me, puts me on massive highs... don't worry this will only last for a few days and then it shall go until next year.... Or just a few hours or so. Hmmm....  
  
I must say that Ushleigha and I had a very successful day in the havoc raising side of things.. we managed to get quite a lot of work done. We set Pansy's new Hair-doo on fire, we swapped Malfoys chocolate frog with a choclate toad (we got from the weasley twins a few years back and found in my trunk) and he got warts for an hour, We managed to make up about 7 different offensive songs about Harry potters name and we managed to talk Luna lovegood into highland dancing with us.... The last one was great fun, infact they were all fun.  
  
I haven't seen Chester yet today.... Wait I lie... I saw him on the train briefly, but he didn't even stop to kiss me... how rude... gosh, children of today... really I mean whats the point of having a boyfriend if he's not ever there when you haven't seen him all summer and you want him? Hmmm?? Answer that Chester M. Riot! I'd like to see him try.... Infact I'd like to see him in general. I didn't see him at the sorting either. Which is quite worrying. Usha just told me to stop writing about him coz I'm sounding pathetic. Well I wont Ushleigha Marie Van der Steinhoven I just cant. I've almost been with chester for 2 years... 2 years next week... how amazing. Longest I've ever held onto something in my life.... Funny really. No not really cause hes not here and I want him.  
  
Malfoy is Annoying. He keeps flicking pieces of paper at me. My darling usha keeps tutting at him and going "Piss off Malfoy, your not cool." But the problem is that he thinks hes cool so what everyone else says doesn't count. Zoe, Willow and Merr just walked in. YUSSSSSSSSSSSS. Willy-kins will surely save me form this evil Malfoy Child.  
  
Hahaha I love my willy-kins shes lovely. She sat down next to us and I said  
  
"Willow, Malfoy is being annoying." And she turned around and looked at Malfoy and said "Excuse me, Malfoy, would you mind fucking off? If you haven't noticed we don't like you infact the pure thought of you makes me want to vomit, so please piss off." And he smiled slyly and Turned away. Haha she is a ledged. She actually doesn't hate Malfoy as much as that infact they're in a sexual relationship...OOOOOOOO! But its all hush hush and only I know. Its quite weird coz Will used to absolutely hate him, then they hooked up at the yule ball in 4th year in the bushes, even though she was with Terence higgs at the time and he was with pansy they both dumped them and then secretly hooked up. She's been sneaking off every night to be with him.  
  
I got a letter in the summer and she went to Romania with Him and his family... but they're not in anything other than a sexual relationship... they have no feelings for eachother.... No feelings my arse. She couldn't stop talking about him in the letter and then at the end of it she says, 'But we still have no feelings for each other, we're only in it for the sex." Gosh what are we to do with that one. No one knows. Chester and I would never do that. I'd die. I'm one of those people who has to feel loved if I'm in a relationship, I cant just been in it for the fun. Chester knows that, we haven't had fun yet... well I mean sexual fun... of course we've had fun other wise we wouldn't be in a relationship. But yes, I want to wait and he said that's fine... actually he's was rather pissed off at the time but he still said it was fine. He's rather cute when he's pissed off. When he's really pissed off he gets the little popping vein thing happening, theres one in his head and one in his neck that makes his tattoo look al funny. I tend to laugh at him when he's angry, which isn't a good thing, but It turns out to be because he ends up laughing too. Anyway Merr and I are going to go see if we can find them... Chester and Terrence I mean... Yes Merr is going out with Terrence now... rather weird.  
  
(Ezmeiyah( .................................................................................................  
  
Herbology Monday morning First lesson.  
  
Hmmmmmm.... Dead.... Stayed up too late last night. Couldn't sleep after that cause Zoe was crying coz she had a sore stomach, so Mersea and I took her to the hospital wing and then got into bed at about 3 am. We originally stayed up talking with everyone until about 1 am. Well actually I was too busy with chester to notice what everyone else was saying or who was there. I know that Will wasn't there tho, she left shortly after Malfoy... they hadn't seen each other for a few weeks and they had a fight apparently so they had to make up... even though they have no feelings for each other. I'm giving Malfoy a shot... I mean I cant hold a grudge against him forever, just because he put flobbleworm mucus in my hair in year one. Time goes on, people change.  
  
I wonder what willows boyfriend thinks of all this, doubt he knows. It's been going on long before he came along, will says why stop a good thing, She blatantly loves him, Malfoy that is. I don't know why she just cant see it. He feels the same way, you can see it every time she walks in the room and he just shuts up and stares at her. That used to happen between Chester and I, until I told him that I loved him last year. Nothing has been the same really since then. I'm pretty sure I love him, I've been with him for almost 2 years, it's a waist of time if this isn't love. I don't know why he's so scared of me saying it. He freaked out and gave me this lecture about how we shouldn't say it until we're absolutely positive. I was absolutely positive last night. I'm just waiting for him to say it. I'm not doing anything more with him until he says it. I don't want to waist it on him if he doesn't love me. I really want him to tell me before our anniversary next week, or on it. 


End file.
